


Лежать и думать об Англии

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Капитан и сержант рвут шаблон.





	Лежать и думать об Англии

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй скончался в муках.

Спальня была погружена почти в полную темноту. Только сиротливый огонек свечи, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке, немного разгонял мрак. На самой кровати шевелилось нечто весьма объемное. По размерам вполне сопоставимое с небольшим китенком, кувыркающимся в волнах.

– Я так не могу.

– С хрена ли?

– Мне жарко.

– Кто-то зажрался, двигайся давай.

– Это форменное издевательство, ты хоть как-то реагируй.

– Терпи. И шевели жопой. И членом.

Послышалось громкое сопение и характерный скрип кровати.

– Я так не кончу!

– Я разочарован в тебе, сынок.

– Черт! Блядь! Да, сожми сильнее!

Скрип стал интенсивнее и ритмичнее и завершился вместе с громким вскриком.

– Не кончит он… Это когда такое было, чтоб ты у меня не кончал?

– В тридцать девятом.

– Сам виноват, вылакал почти полбутылки виски.

– Ладно, мимо. В сорок четвертом.

– Не было такого.

– Было! Авианалет как раз начался.

– А потом?

– Вот всегда отмажешься. Теперь-то я могу тебя поцеловать?

– Валяй.

Баки жадно прижался к губам Стива и, судя по интенсивности поцелуя, планировал высосать из него душу. Стив отвечал с не меньшим энтузиазмом, и результат не заставил себя ждать.

– У меня, кажется, опять стоит.

– Не кажется, задницей гарантирую.

– А можно...

– Продолжай.

– Можно одеяло скинуть? Меня сейчас тепловой удар хватит.

– Теперь можно.

***

– Так что там болтали эти небритые сплетницы? – спросил Баки, стряхивая пепел сигареты в стоящую на животе пепельницу.

– Что мы с тобой старые и скучные. И секс у нас такой же скучный. Как в наше время было принято – в темноте и под одеялом, ты двигаешься как робот, а я лежу и думаю об Англии. То есть об Америке, – потягиваясь, ответил Стив.

– Оказывается, в наше время так было принято? Припоминаю, что кое-кто отсасывал мне, сидя под столиком в заведении у Пьера. Отличные, кстати, драг-дивы там тусовались. Ай! За что?

– Не хрен было пялиться. А помнишь, как мы чуть не проломили стену в штабе?

– Еще бы! Я тогда чуть со смеху не помер, когда представил себе полковника Филлипса, узревшего картину: Капитан Америка, и из одежды на нем только я. И то на члене.

– А в Англии? По-моему, в то, что я упал в обморок и поэтому сломалась кровать, не поверил никто.

– Эх, молодежь. Придумают же.

– Чувствую витающую в воздухе идею.

– Она уже приземлилась. Хочу разорвать шаблон.

– Никакого хоум видео.

– Предпочитаю живое выступление.

– И не постесняешься на глазах у всех?

– Где я и где стеснение? Скорее, ты сольешься.

– Вот теперь ты нарвался.

***

Сказать, что зашедшие после тренировки в душевую бойцы Страйка были до глубины души поражены зрелищем сидящего на длинной скамье Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата, оседлавшего его бедра и в бешеном ритме насаживающегося на внушительных размеров (да-да, все успели рассмотреть) член – это не сказать ничего.

Окончательно добила всех фраза повернувшегося к зрителям Барнса:

– Чего стоим? Или присоединяйтесь, или валите на хрен.


End file.
